Hurt
by Anim3Fr3ak3
Summary: Hello there. The title is really weird but just read it! Puppyshipping Seto and Joey. Seto is a cheater! May or may not turn into a story. YAOI! Uhh, dun like dun read. Rating might change.
1. Cry

Hi there. I have loved Yu-Gi-Oh for the longest time and Puppyshipping, (Seto and Joey) is so cute! I have a problem with angst fanfiction (I love it more than most of my own family), and I wanted to make a story for Yu-Gi-Oh for a while and I was like, "Why naaat?" so here it is. I don't know if I want to make it into a story or just a oneshot, so please tell me what y'all want.

I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

**Three months.**

Three months ago you stopped. Stopped talking to me, stopped looking at me, just stopped caring.

**Two weeks ago** I tried to tell you that Mokuba was coming over to visit but you ignored me and threw a wad of cash at me. Then when he came, you smiled, a fake one obviously. We all knew it was. When Mokuba left to go to the bathroom you dragged me to "our" room and hit me. No where visible, but it did hurt when I bent to pick up the broken dish you threw at me when Mokuba left the day after.

**And yesterday.**

Yesterday when I was lying in bed I heard you slam the door, and high-pitched giggles too, with the loud clack of heels creating a symphony of dying whales in my ear. I heard the moans that followed right next to my head.

I couldn't take it anymore, I got up from "our" bed and walked down the stairs, through large glass doors that led into the garden. I always loved the garden, you proposed to me here and told me that every single flower that was planted would never surpass my beauty. I should have known from that, you are a compulsive liar. I walked over to a ledge overlooking the rose bushes.

White. Pure white. Purity and innocence. Silence or secrecy. Reverence and humility.

You are no longer pure.

You were never innocent.

Yes you were silent.

Yes there were secrets.

But there was no respect.

And there was humility, but not on your part.

I stood there for who knows how long, when I heard the glass doors click open. I didn't have to turn my head to know the silent shuffling of feet was you. My body had long turned cold from the slight breeze and burned when you wrapped your arms around me. From the betrayal or the heat, I will never know. A sickly sweet perfume, sweat and alcohol was your choice for the evening. Your long sleeve white shirt was rubbing on my arms to warm me up. I remained stiff until you brought your head closer to mine to rest on my shoulder. Then I broke down, I cried until I looked like a horrible, disgusting mess. My eyes were red and swollen, I choked on my breath and tears were everywhere. You turned me around so you could properly hold me, but I just banged on your chest with clenched fists, with tears streaming down my cheeks. You pulled me closer and stroked my hair, mumbling until I calmed down.

I still couldn't look you in the eyes. Your beautiful sapphire eyes.

You dragged me inside. There was no sign of whatever you brought in our house to soil our sheets. And I stumbled up the stairs into"our" room. I was shoved on the bed while you climbed over to the other side. You pulled me closer to you and grabbed my head to put it on your chest, I was still shaking from the cold and from crying. You slowly pressed kisses into my hair and shushed me. So tired from everything it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

With you still holding me.


	2. Whimper

I really got inspired to write more for this fanfiction, so I did! I hope you enjoy!

I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

"You guys, I don't know if I can do this anymore." I confessed to my small circle of friends crowded around a picnic bench in the park.

There was Yugi, Ryou and Malik. I had known all of them since I was around 3 years old. Yugi was smaller than most in height, with the biggest heart, and very strange black hair, with crimson tips and blonde bangs. And the weirdest part, his hair defied gravity. It stuck up and out in all directions. He has amethyst eyes too, as if having gravity defying hair wasn't enough. His boyfriend Yami, was a complete carbon copy except he was at a normal height and has blonde streaks throughout his black hair and crimson eyes.

Ryou was a whole other story, he had the palest skin and the whitest hair, all natural. On top of that, he isn't the most muscular guy out there. Sometimes he looked like he was going to collapse. But his sweet coffee brown eyes drew you in and mesmerized most, much to his boyfriend's dislike. I forgot to mention that he has an English accent. Again his boyfriend Bakura was exactly like him except for his personality and his height.

Malik is a rare beauty. He has beautifully bronze skin and blonde hair, all natural with amethyst eyes to top it off. Just under his eyes he has identical black birthmarks. His boyfriend Marik has his hair spiked out in all directions like Yugi and Yami, but other than that he was exactly like Malik excluding height and personality of course. The devil himself would be considered a saint compared to Yami, Bakura, and Marik.

"Joey, if I knew that Marik was cheating on me I would have kicked his ass so hard he would have flew back to Egypt." Malik blatantly said, I flinched when Malik said cheating.

"Sometimes I want to do that but then, I realize I still love him, and that my heart would break if we really broke up. I know what he did is wrong but I can't help but..."

"It's okay Joey we get it, but you're going to have to do something. Maybe you could sit down and talk to him." Joey smiled at Yugi, appreciating that he didn't say **his** name, but my eyes quickly darkened at the memories.

"Last time I tried talking to him he threw a wad of cash at me." Ryou looked like he was about to cry.

"Jooeeeyyy." Before I knew it, I was in the arms of one white haired boy. His chest shook from his deep breathing to keep calm.

"Just say the word and I will send Bakura to mess him up." My eyes widened, Ryou rarely got upset or mad, but when he did it was best to hide for a couple of hours. Or days.

I sent him a shaky smile and nudged him until he released me, "That's sweet of you but I don't want to hurt him matter what he did." Malik's eyes softened. They all looked to each other and exchanged looks, Malik was the first one to speak up.

"Joey how about we go and get some steaks?" Malik gave me a warm smile.

"Thanks guys I would really like that."

* * *

A full belly later, with a smile on my face I made my way back home. The guys were reluctant to let me go back but I assured them I would be okay, but I didn't fully believe that myself.

Driving past the estate's gates, **his** limo was parked in it's spot in the driveway. When my driver, Tanaka had stopped I sent him a brief smile and a thank you before letting out a quiet sigh and taking in a deep breath. When I had got out I saw** him** leaning on the doorway with no expression, I unknowingly let a breath of relief when he had turned around and went inside. I said another thank you to Tanaka and ran inside the open doorway.

"Welcome back." I jumped about five feet in the air then landed on the floor face down. I let out a groan, then sat up.

"I am going out tonight." I froze in my place on the floor, he turned around to walk up the stairs when I reached out to grab his hand.

"W-ait S-seto." I barely grazed your hand when he turned around and glared at me. I flinched and resisted the urge to curl up into a ball.

"H-have fun t-tonight." His eyes remained hard and with a quick jerk of his head he returned on his path up the stairs. This time when I felt the urge, I didn't resist, I curled up in a ball and cried until my soft whimpers turned into evened out breathing.


	3. Shout

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! I realized I left out some major-ish characters so they will arrive now!

I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

When I woke up I was in "our" bed, a note was on my bedside table. In elegant handwriting it read, "I am terribly sorry for stepping foot into your room young master, but I simply could not leave you in the foyer. Sincerest apologies, Tanaka." No where on the card mentioned that Tanaka noticed that **you** had left me on the floor and did nothing about it. I could already see the look of worry on the older man's face.

**Your **side of the bed was left untouched, and with no wrinkle in sight. Looking at the bedside table again, my phone was neatly placed next to the discarded note and on the screen Yugi's name popped up.

"Hey Joey! Atemu and Heba are back in town and they want everyone to come over tonight! Umm, it's your choice if you want to invite **him**, whatever you want to do is fine by me, but let me know so I can make up an excuse! Oh and GOOD MORNING!" I let out a quiet chuckle at Yugi's antics and immediately replied,

"That's great! I missed them so much! And, umm. I will ask **him** when he gets home."

"Joey it's 10 in the morning. He SHOULD be there." My heart sank at the realization.

"I know. I will text you later okay?"

"Yeah, sure." At the reply I threw my phone towards the end of the bed. The large oak doors of the front door were opened and slammed shut. Shuffling of feet told me no one had accompanied you home, and that you were headed towards your office. I shakily got out of bed and trudged down the long hallway, approaching the door at the end of it. Three timid knocks were placed on the intimidating door way and I jumped when I heard you shout, "What?"

I slowly placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it until it stopped and took a deep breath, my body was suddenly jerked forward and I stumbled to catch my balance before I fell on top of you, when I looked up all I could see were your beautiful blue eyes boring into mine. The heated glare pointed at everyone was on display but hastily changed into a look of embarrassment, confusion and annoyance. Your eyes were quickly averted, like I was some homeless person on the side of the street.

"What do you want?" I quickly took two steps backwards and lowered my head.

"Atemu and Heba are back." I stiffened when I heard you let out an exasperated sigh.

"Y-you don't h-have to come." You brought your right hand up to your face to pinch your nose bridge.

"No. I'll go. When is it?"

"I-I don't know. Sometime tonight." I flinched when you growled.

"And why not?"

"I-I didn't think you would say yes." Another loud sigh was heard.

"Then why don't you use your brain for once and go ask." My eyes flickered upwards with a look of hurt and sadness clear in my eyes. You used to make fun of me but not with a look of tenderness absent from your eyes. With a slight, barely-there quiver of my upper lip I turned around to go back to "our" bedroom. I only got as far as just passed the doorway before I collapsed and curled my body into a ball next to the wall. More shuffling of feet, and I was picked up and carried towards "our" bed. You laid down and gently placed me beside you, curling me up into your arms. I didn't know what to do with any of my body parts, where do I put my arms? Legs? Head? But you just held on tighter like I was going to leave. You moved to put my body against yours, my body facing outwards and you holding me from behind. You put your right arm underneath my head and your other remaining limbs around my body. Your nose was pressed right against my ear, and every time you breathed you would send shivers down my neck, but being scared out of my mind, I didn't move to fix it.

"Shh. Let's just sleep for a while." the soft puffs being breathed down my neck slowly lulled me to sleep but not before I heard you mumble,

"Puppy."

* * *

_*Ding. Ding. Dong.*_

"I'LL GET IT!" A lot of crashing sounds later, a disheveled Yugi was standing at the open doorway. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Uhh... Hi Joey... Seto."

"Yugi who is it?" A tanned clone of Yugi appeared in the doorway, who looked like he was going to pass out.

"ATEMU GET OUT HERE. JOEY AND SETO ARE HERE!" I was promptly knocked over by a crying Heba.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH JOEY. AND YOU TOO SETO." I winced at every word, cry and tremble that came from the body on top of mine

"Heba I am right here. You really don't need to shout in my ear."

"I'M SORRY JOEY B-BUT I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH. ATEMU ARE YOU COMING?"

"Yes. Yes I am here."

Atemu and Heba are Yami and Yugi's twin brothers. Atemu and Yami are twins, and Heba and Yugi are twins. Identical to their twins in every single way except that Atemu and Heba are beautifully tanned unlike their pale counterparts, and that Atemu acted like Yugi and Heba like Yami.

"Ah Kaiba and Joey. It's great to see you again." Unlike Heba he didn't maul Seto, he gave him a handshake which transitioned to a hug. When Heba finally decided to stop cutting off my air supply, he tackled a very surprised Seto.

"Nice to see you too Heba." A pat on the back was placed between every word from the CEO. Heba released Seto in half the time he suffocated me for. The smaller set of twins gently shoved everyone into the Game Shop saying how "it's important that we all catch up," leaving only me and Atemu outside. Atemu calmly walked towards me and gave me large hug.

"Yugi told me." I stopped, showing the hitch in my breath.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Letting go off Atemu I shrugged then leaned on the concrete wall.

"Don't worry I made sure that Heba didn't hear. Ra knows what he would do." I gave Atemu a grateful smile.

"Thank you. Malik wasn't as nice when he found out."

"Do any of the Yamis know?" I shook my head.

"I don't know. If they do they haven't said anything."

"Hang in there, if anyone can get through something like this, it would be you and Seto." I let out a sad laugh.

"I don't even know anymore."


	4. Silent

After posting the last chapter I was literally laying on my bed face palming myself because there are other characters that I had forgot because I just blanked. But I will save them for later. Aie! I was re-reading the past chapters, and the amount of grammatical errors... No, just no.

* * *

Atemu told everyone about how Grandpa Motou was staying with Duke and Tristan in Egypt a while longer, while simultaneously juggling a giggling Heba. The rest of the night, was surprisingly filled with laughter, tears and, Bakura in his underwear belting out "Do What U Want" while rubbing himself on Ryou, which resulted in a large bump on the top of his head. The final event of the night was when Yami and Marik started to sing "It's Raining Men," Yugi decided that it was time for everyone to go home.

The car ride home was silent. As usual. Time seemed to move faster and before I knew it we were parked in the large gravel driveway. I was moving to get out of the car when a hand was placed on top of mine, when I turned to see what happened I only got a grunt in response. The driver's side door was opened and the lithe body inside got out and ran over to the passenger door opening it. I looked up at him only to see averted eyes. As fast as I could manage I got out out the car and made my way towards the entrance of the mansion. Crunching gravel and my left hand was enclosed in long pale fingers and a large palm. A throbbing pain set in my chest and the path towards the house seemed to stretch. Soon enough we made it to the door and every staff member was lined up in the foyer and a chorus of, "Welcome back Young Masters," rang through the house. A curt nod was the silent answer. A flurry of frilly white lace and black suits shuffled out and back into their rooms while my left arm was being pulled out of it's socket.

At each step of the stairs my arm was tugged. When we both made it to the last step he led me to "our" bedroom and left to go the connecting bathroom. I walked towards the wardrobe, swinging the doors open and pulling my shirt off. The bathroom door clicked open, light thud of footsteps and sinewy arms were wrapped around my waist. Slow, cold kisses were trailed up my neck and around my head to my right ear. "Come to bed," was roughly whispered. My hair swished as I shook my head, "N-no, I can't." He slowly turned me around and my head was cradled in his hands, eyes always averted, a quick kiss was placed on my lips and many more were to come. Shuffling towards the bed until the back of my knees hit the bed, a kiss was placed on my lips with every step. Too short to be loving, yet to long to be heartless. Soft moans and silent sobs were heard till dawn.

* * *

"Yugi. I need help." Large amethyst eyes were squinted in worry. "What happened Joey?"

"Yesterday, a-after we got home, h-"

"Oh no. Did he hurt you? Because if he did there's nothing stopping me from-"

"No, no, no. Never. He would never hurt me," I let out a loud sigh, "at least not in that way anyways."

"Yesterday he uh, we uhm..."

A large intake of breath was heard then a convulsing Yugi was on the floor from the shock, they employees of the cafe we were in looked at Yugi with strange eyes.

"You WHAT?!"

"Yeah, we did. It's not like I didn't want it, but I didn't stop it either. But now I don't know what we are anymore."

"You should be a happily married couple." I looked down at the teacup in my hands. That aching feeling came back. Come to think of it, it never went away. It would just dull then come back fighting."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I know. Who isn't?" I let out a short laugh. I know who isn't sorry.

* * *

The rest of that conversation was left on a happier note. It was spent on bickering about which was best, chocolate or vanilla ice cream, Joey was for chocolate and Yugi, vanilla. Gossiping about how Tristan had finally taken the leap and asked out Duke. Everyone had left for Egypt about the same time everything started happening. By everyone I mean Grandpa Moto, Atemu, Heba, Tristan, and finally Duke. I had come clean to Yugi and everyone about one month after everything started happening. It had been a weight lifted off my chest, but a new one appeared, one that was heavier and was supported by everyone who knew what he had been doing.

Everybody but Mokuba. I could never do that to him, he looked up to him too much. But I know that somewhere deep down inside, Mokuba already knew.


	5. Knock

Apparently Joey in pain pleases me... Yeah.

I'm sorry that this is so small, but I didn't want one giant chapter, it would look too messy. Anyways. Do y'all like MPreg?

I do not **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

_*knock. knock*_

"Ugh."

"What time is it?" **4:32 **glared back at me. The space next to mine on the bed was cold and untouched.

_*knock. knock.*_

_*knock. knock. knock.*_

"I am coming." I shuffled out the bedroom door and down the large staircase, to the large oak doors.

"Do you realize what ti-"

"Hey Brooklyn, did ya miss me?" Still dazed from just waking up and everything happening to quickly it took me a minute before I threw my arms around tall blonde on my doorstep.

"Blondie! It's been so long! What are you doing here in Japan? Has everything been okay in America? Last I heard you were doing great."

"Woah Joey, slow down. Yes everything is fine, but I just missed everyone and wanted to visit."

"Well come inside before you freeze." After making the short journey from the foyer to the kitchen for drinks and snacks, I walked into the living room where she was sitting with a blanket over her lap. A few minutes of rough catching up before Mai tensed and her face became serious.

"Yugi told me." I stopped smiling and looked down in my lap.

"Yeah. He's been doing that a lot lately." She reached out her hand to rub the backs of my tightly clenched hands.

"I am not going to judge you, or tell you what to do, but I want you to know that you can talk to me whenever. And there's not only me there's Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Atemu too. Whether you want to talk or blow all of his money shopping you can call us." I couldn't stop the laugh that came out.

"Thank you."

Waving goodbye to Mai as she passed the gates, I closed the door and leaned on the cool wood. Sighing, I walked up the stairs back to our bedroom and fell back onto the cold bed sheets. The sound of car doors slamming and the beep of a car alarm, made my ears perk. In what seemed like seconds, footsteps were approaching the bedroom door and without hesitation the bedroom door was thrown open. Flinching at the sound, I closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping. The smell of alcohol and the sickly sweet perfume from before was thick in the air, and the shifting of clothes was heard. The bed dipped and I was suddenly pulled into awaiting arms, I tried my best to keep my body slack but I don't think he would have noticed the difference anyways. Warm ragged breaths were on my neck.

"Mmm, _Lucy_."

* * *

I almost spilled the coffee I was pouring when he started talking, to me, not through his phone or to a maid, but to me. It didn't seem like he remembered what happened last night.

"Tomorrow night is the company's annual reception for potential clients." The company would have one of these parties every season to give employees time off and to make the company look more hospitable to the public. Each celebration gave donations to a charity of choice. A month after the last party he started all of this. "Your suit has been picked out and I will pick you up at **7:30** you may call one of our friends to help you get ready." With that he stood up from his breakfast, and left slamming the door on his way out.


End file.
